(1) Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an undergarment worn by women who have undergone single as well as bilaterial or radical mastectomies.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Following breast surgery, a woman is inflicted with not only tremendous physical discomfort but also the emotional stress of feeling she has an unnatural appearance. Upon leaving the hospital following surgery it is desirable to provide the surgical patient with a natural appearance through the use of a brassiere-type garment that is natural appearing, yet comfortable. Prior art devices such as the Balow, U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,168 (1972), and Keown, U.S. Pat. No. 3,447,538 (1969), have attempted to provide natural appearing, comfortable brassiere-type garments. However, these prior art devices have not met with widespread acceptance for a number of reasons. Primarily, the devices have not been accepted because they are uncomfortable if worn immediately after surgery because they are tightly attached where the surgical incisions have been made and which remain tender for up to three months after the surgery. Consequently, these prior art devices which must be tightly attached to the upper chest portion are irritating to the recent surgery patient.
Furthermore, the prior art devices have not been completely acceptable because they cannot be reliably held in place when the wearer engages in normal, everyday activity. Normal brassieres are held in place during the wearer's activity because the cup portions are filled with a breast which acts to hold the brassiere in place. With a prosthesis there is no human portion that fits within the brassier to hold it in place. Consequently, a woman recovering from breast surgery needs a comfortable device that will hold the breast substitute in place during everyday activity and to prevent the embarrassment of constantly having to align and adjust the brassiere.